Some Things He Won't Get
by king julian
Summary: It's a collection of one-shots! Things that Miroku doesn't understand about Sango. Some are funny, some are serious and some are romantic. Rated M for mirokuness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Miroku watched Sango from over the hill. She went out earlier and hadn't come back for a while so he wanted to check on her. Earlier that day she got hit by her hiratikotsu and, Kohaku attacked her with his weapon. Sango now laid asleep on the grass. She should've been inside getting proper rest but, she snuck out thinking no one noticed. Miroku noticed though. He noticed everything about her.

Miroku walked down the hill until he reached her. He took off the purple top part of his robes and laid it on top of Sango. He sat down next to her and watched her silently. Her chest raised and fell. Her eyebrows twitched occasionally, revealing that she wasn't having a pleasant dream.

Miroku sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He then rested his warm hand against her cheek. Her body was freezing. Miroku frowned and whispered, "Even though she is freezing to death she still chooses to come outside… I won't ever understand woman…"

A smile crept onto Sango's face and she weakly giggled. Miroku looked over at her and his face softened, "I see you're awake." Sango didn't respond. "No? Was I just imagining things now?" Miroku knew she was very well awake. Sango rolled onto her side to face Miroku but, winced in pain and then rolled onto her back once more.

"Take it easy," Miroku ordered, looking at her with a worried expression. Sango opened her eyes and looked at her beloved. "My good monk…" She managed to crook out; her voice was hard and raspy. "Are you in pain my dear?" Miroku asked as Sango pulled herself up. "Just a lot," Sango meekly smiled then Miroku wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her in.

"Rest, Sango, I need you to get better," Miroku whispered. Sango muttered, "Do not worry, I will be fine." Miroku frowned and looked down at her, "Sango, there is no need for you to act tough around me, especially if you are frightened…" Sango looked up at him with teary eyes, her voice shaking, "I am not frightened." Miroku shrugged, "Okay… I guess, I shall leave then…" "No! Don't go, just stay here and be silent," Sango gripped onto him tighter.

"Sango, dear, you don't have to hold me so tightly, I won't ever leave you," Miroku sighed in her hair. Sango nodded and closed her eyes. "Sango, your skin is freezing, please let me take you back inside," Miroku pleaded. Sango objected sternly, standing up, "Miroku, I am fine. I do not feel the need to go back." Miroku smirked as she began to lose her balance. She was starting to get light head and dizzy. Miroku noticed this and stood up next to her ready to catch the fall. Sango looked drunk at this point, she held out her pointer finger to Miroku, "Don't you dare." Sango then passed out and Miroku did what she didn't want. He caught her at mid fall and then carried her back into the hut.

"Woman…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review!(:**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Sango spun around with her weapon and then threw it at the demon with a grunt. "Sango, you got it!" Kagome yelled. Sango turned to Kagome and grinned. The tree demon fell which gave the affect that they killed it. Sango went to retrieve her weapon when Miroku yelled, "Hurry up Sango, I'll use the wind tunnel for the clean up!" Sango nodded, grabbed her weapon and started to run.

A vine wrapped around Sango's ankle right as Miroku opened the wind tunnel. The tree demon stood up and pulled Sango upside down into the air. "Miroku! Close the wind tunnel!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his sword.

Sango screamed as the vine wrapped around tighter and plunged itself into her leg. She pulled out her katanna and sliced the vine. She fell towards the ground and Miroku caught her. "Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku asked while grabbing her thighs. Sango glared at him, "I'm fine monk!" then she slapped him. Miroku screamed and then sighed, "Just checking…"

Inuyasha aimed his sword at the tree demon and yelled, "Wind scar!" His attack was fatal and the demon faded away. Miroku stood up and held his hand out for Sango. She grabbed it and stood up next to him. Once she was up she instantly fell onto her knees and groaned in pain.

"Sango?" Miroku asked kneeling beside her, "What's wrong?" Sango rearranged herself to sit on her but and pulled up her slayer suit around her calf. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder to look and he yelled, "Ew what is that!" Miroku picked up Sango's ankle and examined it closer, "It seems as if the vines of the demon are growing in your leg." Sango looked disgusted.

Her ankle was completely purple and it looked like she had moving tattoos of the vines. Except they were the real vines actually moving in her. They were slowly moving up and wrapping around her leg, very slowly. Sango suddenly kicked Miroku in the face and he fell back. Inuyasha started laughing, "Finally she steps it up!" Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha.

"Miroku, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sango yelled helping Miroku up. Miroku nodded, "I understand," then stood up helping Sango up too. Sango kicked him again but in his baby makers. Miroku fell to his knees and cried out in agony, "The vines again?!"

Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "I'm pretty sure that one wasn't the vines…" Kagome nodded and giggled. Sango fell back to the ground, not being able to suppress her weight on her vine infected ankle, and started laughing. "Okay, okay, that one wasn't the vines!" Miroku looked up at Sango confused, "Sango! We need these! How do you expect to bear my children without these!"

Sango continued to laughed, "Oh Miroku, you'll be fine. " Miroku got on his knees and sighed, 'What was she thinking!'

"Sango forgive," Miroku bowed at Sango, who looked very confused, and then aimed for her ankle. He cut open her ankle with his staff, which caused her to scream, but then, to make it even worse, he began to pull out the vine which made its way up to her knee. Sango screamed out in agony and Kagome turned to face the other way. Inuyasha looked grossed out and Shippo was barfing next to Miroku.

Sango could feel the vines make their way through her leg, scratching and tugging at her muscles, rubbing against her bone. She grunted and then clenched her fist. She noticed how slow Miroku was doing this and then growled, "Monk, pull it out faster!" Miroku grinned and then quickly snapped the vines out.

Sango fell onto her back and sighed in peace. "Is it over?" Kagome asked peeking over her shoulder. "Yes," Sango sighed. Miroku slammed his staff into the vines and they became purified. Inuyasha pointed to Sango's leg, "That's gross." Sango glared and rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review(: tell me what you think or if you want to read anything specific, i might be able to wright it(:**


End file.
